


Sleepy Cuddles

by Zyxst



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Bad Accent, F/M, Intergluteal Sex, Kissing, Nipple Play, Plus-Size Reader, RPF, Reader-Insert, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Sebastian comes home from filming.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Sleepy Cuddles

Seb didn't bother switching on the overhead light when he came home. It was nearly 4 o'clock in the  
morning, but the sun wasn't up, and he didn't need to see much to safely navigate to the bedroom.  
He dropped his duffle beside the couch and toed off his sneakers. Even through his socks, the plush  
carpet hugged his feet as he padded toward the bedroom.

The door was opened, as always, showing his girl's sleeping form curled under the blankets. Seb  
rested his backpack next to their shared dresser and started undressing. His shirt, jeans, and socks  
hit the dirty laundry hamper. Once he reached the bed, he whipped off his boxer briefs and let them  
fall to the floor.

The sheets were cool, but he felt the heat radiating off her body. He spooned against her back,   
slipping his left arm under a pillow while his right draped over her belly. Eyes closed, he nuzzled  
her tousled hair and gradually relaxed. Tensions from work and life in general slipped away when he  
snuggled into her. His fingers slithered under her sleep shirt to her soft belly, massaging it. She  
shifted against him. "Got home early," she grumbled sleepily.

"Yeah." Seb kissed her ear. She reached for his hand and placed it to her mound. His cock responded.  
Palm cupping her, he teased the silky hair covering her pussy while lazily rocking against her ass.

She raised a leg and parted her cheeks, positioning his burgeoning erection into her warmth. "Is  
that better?" Hearing his deep moan, she chuckled. Her fingers spread her lips apart, tucked his  
cockhead barely inside her hole, and folded her labia over him. She lowered her leg, then began  
rocking and squeezing his dick.

"I just wanted cuddles," he whispered while reaching up and pinching the closer nipple. She  
whimpered and arched back. Seb alternated the nipple he toyed with, adding twists when he pinched  
them between his thumb and index finger. She clenched her thighs and ass to increase his pleasure.  
He felt her quiver in his arms.

"Wish you could fuck me like this." Her movements slowed as her first orgasm finished. An arm came  
up and around his neck as she half-turned to face him. "My butt's too big."

Seb huffed and shook his head. "Your butt's not too big. It's just right." He kissed her mouth.

She caressed his stubbled cheek, putting on a horrible Russian accent. "My big, stronk, Romanian  
man like his vimen big and stronk, so zey make big, stronk baybiez!" He laughed and kissed her  
again.


End file.
